


Rain

by TillyPai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyPai/pseuds/TillyPai
Summary: A nice romantic moment, not!Or should I say Knox?





	1. Chapter 1

The heavy rain tapped in an unorganised melody. The sound of was rather comforting, yet unsettling. With the heavy rain came a plentitude of grey-ish, dark storm clouds. While the repeated pattern of rain drops tapping on the window was relaxing, it became apparent to Grelle that every now and then the soothing pattern became off. Every now and then an extra drop or two would off set the rhythmic beat and a loud crackle of lightning splitting down from the heavens above would also off set it.

Out of everything in this poor, pathetic world it was a stormy day which frightened the girl the most. She couldn't quite put her finger on exactly why she was fearful of those loud noises, but she was scared. At the current time of this happening she was curled up on a sofa next to her beloved William. His hair looked upkept and was downward, it was pushed upward normally. She liked it when it was down, he would only allow it to be down around her. It made her feel special, he knew that, that's why he did. 

He was reading a book, a book with a name she did not care for, she was mindlessly staring into the fire.A fire place was a a couple feet in front of the two, heating their frost-bitten apartment. A few orange coloured embers flicked off from the comforting fire. She was wrapped in an old blanket, has time had worn on the blanket it made it that bit more comforting, and huddled next to him. A crack of thunder then followed by a rupture of lightning frightened the lady. As it roared she shuddered closer to her man. 

He removed one of his hands from his book and gently placed it around her. Following this gesture she snuggled closer to him. Her head was now resting on his thigh. Her eyes stared blankly into the bright, burning fire. Her viridescent eyes were mesmerised into the warming colours of the orangey blaze. A crack of thunder and lightning made her alarmed, Grelle's eyes were lost from the hypnotising fire. Her eyes became lost and turned towards his. She shuffled her upwards, using his side has a crutch, sitting up. 

Grelle's head was rested upon William's shoulder. William turned away from his book and rested his head on top of hers. He moved his head downward and took a smell of her crimson stained hair. She let out a smile and a small giggle at his act. And then, at an inconvenient moment, a ripple of lighting shocked down from cloud covered sky. This, yet again, scared the lady ruining there cute, sappy moment. Grelle pushed into William's side and clung her arms around his waist. 

She pushed the man flat on his back with her on top. Grelle was sprawled out upon William. When she pushed herself upwards she blushed and looked away. William jolted up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled her downwards so she was flat on his chest and gave her a big hug. He turned to the side with her in his arms and encased with himself and the backing of the sofa. Grelle giggled, yet again, at his sappy gestures her face began to be a bit flustered by this. 

Grelle was close to his neck and gave it a small nibble. William looked downward at her and smiled. A smile so rare and beautiful that she believed it deserved it's own place in an art gallery. She found it smile one of the purest things in this poor, pathetic world, it was one of things she loved about that man. Shortly after Grelle took a nibble at his neck he place a kiss on her check close to one of her temples. Has the two were huddled next to one another, another crackle of thunder and lightning shouted from above. This frightened the girl and she pushed herself in William. At her shock he soothed her troubles. She thought to herself "how could a man so cold be so warm". 

And then came a knocking at the door. The two were clearly sadden at the banging of the door. They sat up, looked at one another and then at the door. The knock came again but much more louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Grelle got up and spoke softly,  
"I'll get it." She said with a sweet smile.  
She looked through the view hole on the door and turned back around to William and said,  
"It's Ronnie, wonder what he wants." She exclaimed to the man.  
"Knox, why would he be here?" He said removing himself from the sofa and walking over to the door.  
Grelle opened the door to see their subordinate stood there, drenched with the storm's rain.

"Miss Sutcliff, Mister Spears." He began.  
"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I was wondering if I could stay the night." He finished.  
"Knox, no I can not agree to this prospe-" he was cut off.  
"Of course you can Ronnie, how could I say no to you." She interrupted and gestured for him to step in side their abode.  
"You can sleep on the sofa." She pointed to the sofa.  
"You'll also need some blankets and pillows, oh and also some pyjamas you can borrow Will's." 

William was quite taken back by all of this, all of a sudden Knox was staying the night (and most likely many more), staying on their sofa,borrowing his clothes, and ruined their nice romantic moment.

"Sut- er Grelle I did not agree to this." He protested.  
Grelle ignored this her motherly mode was activated and no one but herself could turn it off, William absolutely adored her sometimes and that time was not now.

"Oh you must be chilled to the bone, I'll get you some tea." She joyfully exclaimed.  
She floated off to the kitchen to make said tea.  
"Willy darling I'll make you one too!" She shouted from the kitchen.  
The two left in the room sat down on the sofa together.  
"Why are you staying here and not at your own home?" William questioned Ronald, you could in William's tone of voice he was annoyed his cold demeanour was beaming through once again.  
"Well, you see I was gonna go on a date with a girl and she stood me up. I was waiting for hours!" He complained.  
"I gave up in the end, and your apartment closer than mine is so I thought I'd just crash here tonight." Ronald finished.  
"Honestly..." William sighed, he didn't pity the boy one bit.

Shortly following that Grelle came back carrying three tea cups, two in one hand one in the other. The cups were colouring according to them a red one for Grelle, yellow for Ronald, and a green one of William. She knew how they both took their tea William took with no milk, she always wonder how he did but that's how he liked so no arguing with that, Ronald had it with milk, and herself had with milk and one and a half teaspoons of sugar. She placed the cups on the near coffee table.

"So, Ronnie." she began her voice was soft and gentle, one could say it it sounded motherly.  
"Why are you here sweetie and not at your own home?" She questioned the boy, worryingly and gave a slurp at her tea.  
"He got stood up." William spoke, in a cold, flat tone.  
"My poor, Ronnie!" She said in a almost whinny tone of voice.  
"Nah, it's fine. I'll be alright!" He said a grin.  
"Anyways" she spoke abruptly while placing her cup down.  
"You need to get out of those dreadfully damp clothes and into something a little less... Wet." 

Grelle got up from the arm chair next to the sofa the two were sat on. And so did Ronald he followed Grelle, assumedly to get dryer clothes. When the two left the room William stood up and collected all the cups. He stood in the kitchen and began to wash up the three lone cups, dry them, and place them back were they belonged, the cupboard from whence they came. Around this time the pair returned. 

When they entered the room William saw that the pair was giggling, he didn't take much note of it . He saw In her hands Grelle had, had the damped clothes bundled in her hands. And in Ronald's hands were a two pillows and, two blankets. She neatly arranged the dampened clothing on the radiators. 

William noticed that Grelle dug around and found some old black pyjamas. They fitted Ronald okay-ish they looked a little to big for him. They were William's for a couple decades back. He was surprised at how Grelle even managed to them, he assumed he threw them out and didn't take a second thought about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Next one will be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story!  
> The next one will be out soon!


End file.
